


Warm Me Up

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild Language, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Request: “Can I request a fic where the reader (named Effy please, if possible) is dating Elias Samson and they go to a ski resort for some RnR and Effy loses her Vcard to Elias and its passionate and super sexy? Thank you!” – @1rsolideranna





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a cute request! I’ve never been skiing, so if I get a few things wrong there, please forgive me. I hope you guys like how this turned out, and if you do please let me know with comments and kudos. Enjoy!

It took your breath away as the icy air crashed into your cheeks. You kept your legs bent in an attempt to make your form more streamlined. Behind you, you could hear laughter and trash-talking as other members of the roster raced to catch up with you.

But you were winning.

With a final extra push with your poles, you passed the base of the slope. You let out a shrill squeal as the second and third placing Sasha and Bailey took turns skidding to a halt in front of you, drenching you in snow.

“I thought you never skied before?” Sasha asked, brushing some of the frosty dust off your shoulders.

“That was this morning! I’m a fast learner.” You guys moved out of the way and took off your ski’s. You were just straightening your jacket when large arms wrapped around your waist and a melody was hummed in your ear.

“How’d you do this time?” Elias’s eyebrows angled towards one another as he brushed off a large clump of snow from your back. You turned to beam up at him.

“First place. But it’s still a… um… blue run. A beginner’s route.” Your next words were cut off as Elias angled your chin up for a kiss just as brilliant and skin-tingling as the first. Two years. Two years since that first kiss that locked you two together at the hip. It seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and yet feel like a lifetime all at the same time. He leaned close to your ear.

“Your nose is cold.” He laughed as you quickly covered your nose with your gloves trying to bring some warmth back to your face.

The slope closed up for the evening as the day darkened. You hit Elias with a snowball while he was turning in your ski’s, then raced him to the warmth of the lodge, dodging his defense. The field beside the lodge was well lit, making it the perfect place for a snowball fight. You and Sasha made a wall from someone’s failed snowman and set to pummeling Elias. Gallows was caught in the crossfire and joined your boyfriend. They let loose a close set of volleys, giving you and Sasha no time to do anything but huddle and wait for them to need time to reload.

Per usual, she circled the conversation back to your relationship with the Drifter. “So, what’s in your schedule for this afternoon? Kisses and hot chocolate… or is hot chocolate code for something else?” You giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows at you.

“Can you focus on making ammo? And no, it’s not code… but it might be soon.” A small smile escaped watching her face light up. “I feel so… complete with him, you know? I want to… take the next step.”

“When? He knows you’re a virgin, right?”

“I was planning tonight. And yes, I told him ages ago.” Your heart warmed in your chest. “He’s been waiting for me to be ready.”

Sasha looked past you and dropped her voice to a whisper. “Then go get it!” She singed “have fun” while hurrying away.

“Wait! Don’t abandon me! Sasha!” The sound of her laughter was overrun with snow as Elias dumped an armful of snowballs over your fort. You heard Sasha squeal as Gallows chased after her. “We surrender!” you cried, finishing in a fit of laughter as you took the last second of ‘battle’ to toss snow in Elias’s face, making him sputter.

“You’re going to pay for that, little girl.” Before you could catch your breath, Elias was rolling the both of you through the snow. He laughed as you squealed when some went down the back of your coat. He finally stopped with you on top of him, breathless and nearly frozen. And yet, with how close his face was to yours and how his torso rose to meet your heaving chest, you felt quite warm. Particularly between your legs.

“Elias, I’m cold. Can we go inside and get warmed up?”

“Yeah.” He helped you to your feet. “Do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Maybe later. I was hoping… maybe, if you wanted, that you could warm me up?” Your cheeks flushed as Elias stopped dead in his tracks. His Adam’s apple bobbed. His eyes, pupils already dilating, homed in on yours.

“I think I could manage that if that’s what you really want.” You nodded your head. “I’m going to need more of an answer than that, but lets inside first.” He didn’t say another word or do anything more than hold your hand all the way to his room. Elias ran his thumb along your jawline, keeping his eyes focused on yours. “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush you into this if you’re not ready.”

“I’m sure,” you breathed. You tried again, though your voice keened more than coming out strong. “I need you.” Your heart stopped. One second. Two seconds. It restarted with the third as Elias caught you in a lip bruising kiss. It took him a few extra seconds to get the key to work, but he pulled you close before you could get to far inside. He pinned you between him and the door, capturing you in a kiss, running his fingers through your hair as you held onto his shoulders for dear life. This kiss was deeper than the several before. Like he was relearning you.

You fumbled with his layers when you finally broke apart. He helped you shed yours, dropping them haphazardly as he led you further into his room. The way his muscles rippled under your fingertips sent shivers down your spine. Elias noticed and paused holding the hem of your final shirt.

“Please.”

Then your shirt was gone and you fell onto the bed so Elias could help you wriggle out of the fuzzy tights you had worn as a final cold barrier. Instinctively you covered yourself back up. Again, Elias stopped what he was doing. You took a few seconds to breathe, then lowered your hands so he could see you. A wave of giddy warmth spread through you as Elias made a slight gasp and finally stepped out of his jeans.

He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “You are stunning.” He began to kiss his way down your cheekbones, down the side of your neck and pausing to suck on your pulse point, then across your collarbone. Your skin prickled in goosebumps as he kissed down into the valley of your breasts. When you arched under his ministrations he reached behind you and unclasped your bra with a little difficulty. You giggled as he cursed under his breath. Leaning up, you undid the last clasp and let him toss the offending clothing away. Heat was rising between your legs. You rubbed your thighs together for some relief as Elias kissed and sucked each of your nipples equally. Finally satisfied with their hardness, he continued his journey down your stomach and stopped just shy of the waistband of your panties.

“You don’t have to-“ you began.

“I want to,” he murmured against your skin. “And yes, I do. I’ve got to make sure you’re ready for me.” He kissed your hipbone, then curled his fingers under the band. Once you were bare, he kissed your inner thigh and spread your legs further apart. Your hair kept your fingers busy as you tried not to jolt with anticipation.

You hummed as he gave a tentative lick to your sex. Humming eased into moaning as Elias worked you open, drinking your pooling essence with delight. His hands passed up and down your thighs. Keeping you calm even as you already felt like begging for more. Your hips rolled up to meet him with rising urgency until he pinned you down. With one arm stretched across your pelvis, he eased one finger into your heat, using it to add to the pleasure. Adding a second finger, he scissored you open, curling and stroking until your breath was coming out in gasps. He began to flick his tongue over your clit as he added a third. With a few more strokes and a gentle suck, your walls clamped down on his fingers and your thighs wrapped around his head. You let out a cry of delight then sank into the sheets with a shiver.

“There she is. My beautiful Effy with her perfect voice. I’m going to make you sing all night, sweetheart, if you want.”

Panting, you raised our head to look at him between your legs. His beard was shimmering with your slick and he was smiling just about from ear to ear. You closed your eyes in bliss as he kissed your clit. “Elias,” you moaned. When you opened them he was standing and you could see the prominent bulge in the front of his briefs. You leaned up and tugged on the waistband, both begging him to take it off and to pull him closer. You leaned back on your arms with a whine as he stroked his length, wiggling your hips impatiently. He pushed them down with a chuckle.

Sweet heavens above.

He stopped again, then began to search through his jeans. He muttered, “where is it?” under his breath.

“I’m on birth control.” You caught his gaze. “Have been for a while. Wanted to be ready.”

He nodded and scooted you up the bed. He settled between your knees. “Are you still sure?”

You leaned up and whispered into his ear, “yes, now will you please fuck me already?” Elias growled and sucked on your bottom lip, easing you back into the sheets. He teased his head at your entrance until you were squirming and keening into this mouth.

“Take a deep breath,” he said. He breathed out with you as he eased his cock into you, moving it in and out a little at a time. Several deep breaths later he was fully sheathed in you. Elias’s muscles flexed as he fought to keep his hips from moving. You took three more deep gasps of air before rolling your hips.

Whatever you thought it was going to feel like, this was better.

Little sparks of pleasure shocked their way through your body as Elias began a slow pace. You watched, mesmerized, as his abs contracted and his cock disappeared and reappeared over and over. Heat and cold took turns spreading through your body. Elias caught one of your nipples in his mouth, laving over it. He grunted as you gripped his biceps and dug in your fingernails. You could feel everything building and fought to keep your eyes open.

“You feel so perfect, Effy.”

You could only sigh in response.

He began to move faster, forcing moans and cries past your lips. Skin slapping against skin mingled with Elias’s moans rumbling in his chest and your increasingly louder cries of pleasure.

“Elias, I’m –“ you came with a shout before you could finish. Elias followed soon after with a shout of his own. He gently pulled out and fell to one side of you. After a few minutes of feeling the afterglow, you felt him leave the bed and heard the sound of running water. You tried not to flinch when he pressed a warm cloth to your sex. You weren’t expecting the soreness, but you didn’t exactly dislike it either.

He spooned behind you, rubbing your stomach. “Nap and then dinner?”

You hummed. “Nap, then dinner… then ice cream for dessert so you can warm me up again?”

Elias chuckled and kissed the back of your neck, humming in agreement. You both dozed off within minutes.


End file.
